The Seance
by Irken Invader1
Summary: Zim, Red, Pur, Tae, Vi, and Kri are conducting a seance to bring back the spirit of Hizler, the Irken Hitler, but when it goes horribly wrong, they are running for their lives...(PG13 for plot)


1 Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters…so just read my story!  
  
2  
  
3  
  
4 The Séance  
  
  
  
It was midnight on Saturday as Vi and Zim walked into the old, abandoned house. Tae, Purple, Kri and Red shortly followed them. Vi had a small pack of candles on her back and her hand held the instructions for conjuring up a spirit. They all cleared a spot on the old dusty wood floor for the candles. They all sat in a circle around them. All of them were wearing black.  
  
"So guys, who do you want to reincarnate?" Vi asked, tossing her head of green highlights. She was kind of like the ringleader.  
  
"We could call up Hizler," Purple said.  
  
"Are you kidding! The receiving body would kill you!" Red said.  
  
"Who is Hizler?" Vi asked.  
  
"He is Irk's version of Hitler, only he succeeded…mostly," Red said looking at Purple. "He was after Irkens with purple eyes. He almost killed all of them."  
  
"So what does that have to do with the receiving body?" Kri asked, her head on Red's shoulder, his arm around her waist.  
  
"The receiving body takes the spirit of the person we call upon…they pretty much become that person." Vi answered, having fully researched it.  
  
"Cool, come on you guys! Let's go with Hizler!" Kri said.  
  
"Who wants to go with Hizler, raise your hand." Vi said.  
  
All but Zim and Red rose their hand. "Fine, it's settled, Hizler it is. Tae, you wanna be the receiving body?"  
  
"Yeah!" Tae said giving Purple a quick kiss. The kiss soon turned to a long one. The others rolled their eyes and sighed.  
  
~~~~3 hours later~~~~~~~  
  
Tae still kissed Purple. The rest of the group shook their heads and tried not to fidget.  
  
"ANY DAY NOW!" Vi yelled at Tae. "You can have sex after this!" Tae blinked.  
  
"Oh sorry," Tae said when she broke the kiss. She laid in the middle of the circle. Her body stiff and her arms to her side, they covered her from chin to foot with a heavy wool blanket.  
  
"Alright now take a candle and imagine something peaceful coming from the candles, like small wisps of smoke," Vi instructed. Everyone took a candle and closed their eyes.  
  
"Now place the candles where they were," Vi said after a few minutes. She passed around the lighter after she lit her candle.  
  
"Okay, now everyone, hold each others hands, palm to palm." Everyone did so. They closed their eyes as Vi began to chant. "Guide us in our pursuit of the spirit world. Keep our circle safe from those who promote evil and seek to harm…Hizler, are you there? We're calling you…If you're here give us a sign."  
  
A small gust of wind blew across the floor, causing the candles to flicker violently.  
  
"All the windows are closed," Purple whispered.  
  
"Hizler? Is that you? We want to talk to you. Will you talk to us?"  
  
Another more powerful gust of wind came. It shook the old chandelier that hung above.  
  
"Hizler? If that is you, we still want to talk to you. We have a body for you. If you want to talk to us, enter her body. We're waiting."  
  
Tae began to severely jolt underneath the blanket. Sweat began to cover her face.  
  
"Tae?" Purple questioned. "Tae!"  
  
Vi held hard to Purple's hand to keep him from breaking the circle to help Tae.  
  
"Hizler! Talk to us! We're waiting. Enter her body and talk to us!"  
  
Suddenly Tae stopped jolting and her body relaxed. She was breathing hard and the sweat began to recede.  
  
Purple broke the circle and ran to help Tae.  
  
"Tae? Are you alright?" Purple asked as he held her in his arms. Her eyes slowly opened. They were glazed over and rolled back in her head. "Tae! What have you done to her?" Purple asked Vi.  
  
Vi didn't even open her eyes. She was chanting something to her self and was slowly rocking back and forth.  
  
Tae began to moan. She was sweating again. Her body stiffened in Purple's arms. She shook and the jolting started again, her eyes still open.  
  
"TAE!"  
  
"Purple! No! Leave her alone!" Red said as he pulled Purple away from Tae's shaking form.  
  
Vi finally opened her eyes. Tae slowly stopped shaking. She slowly moaned and her eyes cleared up. She sat, almost mechanically, up. Her eyes were no longer their regular Silver color, they were a dull gray. Her face was emotionless, even as Purple came into her gaze.  
  
"We got him, we got Hizler."  
  
  
  
Yay! Spookyness! I'm working the next now! Oh well…review! Or my little brother will go insane… 


End file.
